


To Be Wrapped Up In You

by LilithDeniel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drapunzel, Inspired by Tangled (2010), M/M, Orphaned!draco, Tangled!AU, Veela!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithDeniel/pseuds/LilithDeniel
Summary: A bag full of precious Horcruxes in hand and a broken wand, Harry Potter stumbles upon a hidden tower whilst on the run after yet another encounter with Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters. What Harry finds inside will most likely change him (and his life) forever.





	To Be Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So this originated as a tumblr prompt and I absolutely loved writing it, so I decided to continue! You can find me on tumblr under my new handle @pumpkinpastiesandpeppermintpies. I hope you enjoy :)

Harry could barely believe what he had gotten himself tied up in.

 _Literally_. He was forced into a chair, wrists, and ankles bound by lengths and lengths of silky white-blonde hair, which was also laid around him on the floor; circling the chair several times.

He glanced around the tower, shifting in the chair and straining against the bonds.

“Struggling- struggling is helpless!” A stuttering male voice came from the shadows. Harry watched as someone jumped down in the dark, feet hitting the ground lightly- the only thing visible in the shadows was that shining hair trailing after him. “I know why you’re here- and I’m _not_ afraid of you.” The voice still sounded unsure as the figure crept closer to Harry. Intrigued, but mostly confused, Harry frowned, squinting into the shadows.

“What?”

Harry’s heart skipped a beat when the figure took a final step forward, revealing a young man. His eyes glistened with curiosity and caution, and his face was delicately contorted in a forced expression of bravery. His shimmering blond hair crept down his back, trailing onto the floor and leading away. The blond was inhumanely stunning, and as Harry stared, he thought it should be criminal for a man to look as he did.

He was brandishing a pale cream wand; it looked old and beaten, and it sat unsteadily in his fingers. Pre-owned, Harry presumed.

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” The blond demanded, chest puffing out, eyes wide and hands held forwards as if he was planning on hitting Harry with the wand, rather than actually casting a spell.

“Y-you’re a veela…” Harry was still processing, wondering how this was possible. Veela had become extinct over five years ago, owing to the huge market that had built on their magic. The Ministry had tried to shut down that business so many times Harry had lost count. But once the war had broken out, and the Ministry had fallen, Veela magic had become even more precious, and the creatures had all disappeared in less than a few short months. There was said to be no more than two left in the entire country…

Harry shook his head, eyes trailing back up from the floor to meet with cloudy grey eyes. He simply stared into them for a moment, entranced by the beauty that stood before him. “I can’t believe it…”

“Who are you?” The blond demanded again, hands shaking slightly as he took a step forwards, bare feet padding on the tiled floor. Harry frowned, wondering if the Veela was joking, or if he really didn’t know who he was. Besides the force of which he must have shot that hex before, the man seemed harmless, Harry thought. You could never tell these days, though, he remembered, shuddering as the thought of what happened when they had gone to visit old Bathilda began to creep back in.

“James,” Harry said firmly, subtly trying to pull at the ties around his wrists. “James Evans.”

“How did you find me, James?” The man began to pace, chest puffed out once again in false security. “What do you want from me?” Harry craned his neck to follow as the blond began to circle him, endless strands of hair trailing after him.

“Nothing! I just want to go!” “And that’s why you came here? Climbed this tower? To go?” Harry sighed, shaking his head and staring down at the silvery-white bonds that kept him in place.

“Listen, Blondie-”

“ _Draco_.” The blond interrupted, stepping closer. Harry paused and raised an eyebrow, surveying the man from head to toe.

“Dragon. Here’s the deal; I was a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower, and-” Harry stopped, a deadly realisation running through his bones like he had been hit with another curse. “Oh no- oh no!” He turned his head left and right, eyes flying around the tower as he began to struggle under the knots of hair. “ _Where’s the bag? Where’s my bag?_ ” Harry tugged, again and again, eyes wide and heart hammering in his chest. If he lost that bag- months of work would be lost! Everything him, Hermione and Ron had been working towards would be lost. Everything. He froze and looked up in horror as the Veela began to fold his arms. He gave a smug smirk and shrugged.

“I’ve hidden it.” He said simply. Harry reeled, struggling once again, eyes darting around, narrow.

“ _What_? Please; I need that bag! You don’t understand, it’s _really_ important-”

“Why do you need it so badly?” The blond frowned curiously, face nosy with fascination. Harry sagged again, heart slamming into his ribcage as he began thinking up ways to get it back.

“I- It… it has my wand in it! I need it. I’m getting it fixed.” Harry lied, gritting his teeth and craning his neck to see behind him. The bag was nowhere to be seen.

“I saw.” The Veela said simply, referring to Harry’s snapped wand. Harry felt his face whiten as he realised that he had gone through the bag. “It’s fine; I’m no rash man.” The blond continued, and Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at that. “You can have your bag back. Everything in there is old anyway.” Harry felt himself let out a breath of relief. His heartbeat calmed. “On one condition.” Harry’s eyes flew up, meeting the grey ones of his captor above him.

“ _Condition?_ ” Harry felt his eyes widen once more as dread settled heavy in the pit of his stomach.

“Yes.” The blond confirmed, turning and padding away, blindingly white hair following. Harry’s eyes followed him as he walked over to a large green dresser and opened it silently. The blond pushed himself up onto his tip toes and reached for a box on the highest shelf. He let out a grunt of effort as he lifted the box onto his head and then lowered it down onto the floor. He pulled a thick book from it and returned to where Harry was sat. Harry watched in fascination as the blond uttered something into the spine, and felt his eyes grow wide when he unlocked and opened the book, showing it hollow inside. The Veela pulled out a dusty image before closing the book and placing it on the floor beside him. He stood before Harry and pushed the moving picture into his face.

It was an image of a couple. The photo was old, but they appeared to be in their late twenties at the time it was taken. They both had strikingly long blond hair, and gaunt, hollow faces. They were dressed in black, but despite their haunting appearances, they looked happy. The man tugged on the woman’s arm and she laughed before he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

“Help me find my parents.” The Veela said simply, and Harry jumped when he remembered he was still there.

“What?” Harry asked, pulling a face.

“I mean, you, James; will help me find my parents. Please.” Harry stared in silence, mouth open, blinking between the Veela, and the photo still before him. “And in return, I will give you your bag back.”

“No!” Harry roared, struggling once again. “I’m sorry, but that’s almost impossible! What makes you think I could find them any better than you?” He pulls his right wrist over and over again pausing in satisfaction as the hair begins to loosen.

“ _Almost_ impossible. Not impossible. And you didn’t seem to have a hard time finding me.” Harry sighed, glancing at the image that the blond was now clasping in his hands hopefully.

“And then you’ll give me back my bag? As soon as I find them?” The man nodded.

“It’s my word.” Harry hesitated, clenching his hands into fists. He glances around the room once more in a final defeated attempt at finding the bag.

“Fine. Now get me out of this chair.”


End file.
